Desgaste
by eme-ele
Summary: El desgaste en las relaciones de pareja es inevitable. A veces, hacemos o decimos cosas que hacen daño al otro y de las que nos arrepentimos. Pero, con amor y confianza, se puede seguir adelante y superar los problemas porque la fuerza de esos sentimientos siempre prevalece. Siempre lo hará. [One-shot]


**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**-Desgaste-**

* * *

–¡Pues tal vez debamos divorciarnos!

–¡P-pues tal vez sí!

Pan agitó la cabeza con desaprobación. Siempre que sus padres se peleaban se encerraban en su dormitorio para que ella no los escuchara. Pero eso era completamente inútil pues los gritos traspasaban las paredes, a pesar de que estaban construidas con los mejores materiales.

Hacía varias semanas que las discusiones entre Gohan y Videl se repetían sin descanso. ¿El motivo? El semisaiyajin pasaba demasiado tiempo trabajando y, a veces, descuidaba las necesidades de su esposa y de su hija.

A Pan era algo que no le importaba demasiado; estaba acostumbrada a que su padre trabajara en exceso, incluso cuando estaba en casa. Pero también entendía que Videl se enfadara con él. Lo que no comprendía tanto era la forma de perder la paciencia de su madre. ¿Que se iban a divorciar? ¿Alguien se creía eso?

Sus padres tenían defectos, como todo el mundo. Pero el amor que ambos se profesaban era algo que nunca había visto; ni en su entorno más cercano. Ni sus abuelos ni tampoco los progenitores de sus amigos se querían de la forma en que Gohan y Videl lo hacían.

Siempre había soñado con encontrar a alguien algún día que la amase así y a quien ella correspondiera con la misma fuerza. El tiempo lo diría. Tampoco era algo que la preocupara mucho en ese momento porque, a sus diecisiete años, tenía otras prioridades. Por ejemplo, las artes marciales y sus estudios.

No obstante, era difícil concentrarse si tenía alrededor a sus padres gritando y peleando. Sabía que lo acabarían solucionando, pero la tenían un poco harta con su actitud.

De pronto, vio a Videl saliendo de la habitación para, posteriormente, marcharse de la casa.

–¡Videl, espera! ¡No hemos terminado de hablar!

Gohan tembló un poco al escuchar el portazo que dio su esposa. Luego, suspiró resignado y se dio la vuelta con gesto triste. Entonces, se encontró de bruces con su hija, que estaba sentada alrededor de la mesa entre libros y apuntes. Lo miraba seria, fijamente, y él compuso una sonrisa nerviosa y falsa en su rostro para tranquilizarla.

–¿Vais a seguir así mucho tiempo más? Porque ya me estáis cansando –dijo Pan mientras desviaba la vista de nuevo hacia sus libros posados en la mesa del salón.

Gohan se acercó y se sentó al lado de Pan, siempre con la sonrisa falaz en su cara. Le pasó la mano por el brazo para acariciárselo.

–¿A qué te refieres, cariño? Todo está bien.

Pan bufó fastidiada. Le molestaba terriblemente que sus padres la trataran como a una niña pequeña. Ella era ya una chica con diecisiete años. Se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba en casa y conocía tan bien a sus padres que sabía cuándo estaban contentos, enfadados o cansados. Y que Gohan quisiera pretender que no sucedía nada la irritaba aún más.

–Papá, los gritos se oyen a través de las paredes. Lo sabes, ¿no? –le preguntó sarcástica. A veces, Gohan se preguntaba si esa chica era su hija o la de Bulma y Vegeta. Luego recordaba el carácter de su esposa y entendía a quién se parecía realmente.

–¿No-nos has escuchado? –titubeó Gohan con algo de vergüenza.

–Pues claro. Y no solo hoy.

El hombre suspiró y el semblante se le cambió, revelando la preocupación que lo reconcomía por dentro.

–Papá –lo llamó, lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió genuinamente, haciendo que su padre se contagiara con ese gesto–, yo no sé mucho de estas cosas porque no tengo pareja ni nada, pero… ¿no crees que deberías estar en casa más tiempo y trabajar un poquito menos?

Pan tenía el temperamento de su madre –incluso el de su abuela paterna–, sí, pero también el carácter compresivo y empático de Gohan. Analizaba las situaciones tranquilamente, las razonaba y luego aconsejaba pensando en lo que era mejor.

–Pero mi trabajo es importante, es nuestro sustento.

–Eso es cierto, el trabajo es importante, pero ¿no lo es mamá también? –preguntó la chica.

Gohan se sentía extraño porque, por un momento, sintió que los roles se intercambiaban, que él era un adolescente al que su madre aconsejaba. Incluso se le cruzó por la mente un destello de Chichi regañándole por las idas y venidas que tenía con Videl cuando eran adolescentes. Realmente, su relación no fue demasiado bien al principio.

–Claro que lo es. Mucho más que todo –musitó, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo–. Y tú también.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, comprendiendo el peso y el significado de esas palabras. Y es que hay veces en las que ponemos en nuestras prioridades cosas que tal vez no lo son tanto. Al final, el calor y el apoyo de la familia es mucho más reconfortante que tener el bolsillo lleno.

–¿Tú… tú crees que tu madre quiere divorciarse de mí? –preguntó titubeando, con el miedo consumiéndole el alma, sintiendo que, si Pan le daba una respuesta afirmativa, se le aplastaría el ánimo. La chica la conocía bastante y sabía lo que rondaba por la cabeza de Videl.

Pan se le quedó mirando a los ojos muy seria. Las miradas negras, idénticas, chocaron. Luego, la adolescente se echó a reír fuertemente y Gohan arqueó sus cejas, sin comprender. ¿Se estaba burlando de él?

–Papá, obviamente no. Eso es un farol. Solo tienes que hablar con ella y ya está.

Gohan le sonrió y luego le revolvió el cabello como si fuera una cría. Le estaba realmente agradecido a su hija por aquellos consejos y el orgullo que sentía por ella se agrandaba cada vez más. Le sorprendía que, con sus antecedentes familiares –era, nada más y nada menos, hija de Gohan y nieta de Goku, ingenuos por naturaleza–, fuera alguien tan madura.

Por la tarde, Videl volvió; tenía el semblante más serio que de costumbre, pero no se veía tan furiosa como cuando se marchó.

Después, cenaron los tres en un tenso silencio que intentaba quebrar Pan sin demasiado éxito. Cuando acabaron, la chica se despidió de sus padres y se marchó hacia su habitación con la esperanza de que pudieran solucionar aquel problema pronto.

El matrimonio, tras recoger los platos de la cena, se fue al cuarto que compartían desde hacía tantos años. Allí habían vivido muchos momentos juntos. Gohan recordaba las primeras noches de Pan en casa, en las que no podía dormir si no lo hacía entre sus padres. Recordaba cuándo Videl había estado enferma y él la había cuidado y también todas las noches de pasión que habían tenido en aquella cama. No quería perder eso y no lo haría.

–Videl, yo… –comenzó, con la voz temblando por los nervios.

–¿Tú, qué, Gohan? ¿Vas a empezar de nuevo? –interrumpió ella, alterándose ligeramente.

–Pero Videl, necesitamos hablar de esto.

–Ya te he dicho todo lo que pienso. Te has convertido con los años en una persona obsesionada con el trabajo y descuidas no solo a tu esposa, que es más secundario, sino a tu hija, que es una adolescente que necesita tu atención –le argumentó con algo de desdén.

–¡Y tú te has convertido en una mandona y una gritona! –le reprochó Gohan.

–¡¿Yo!? –gritó y, luego, se sonrojó, porque en cierta medida su esposo llevaba razón y lo acababa de evidenciar.

Se quedaron en completo silencio. Gohan estaba sentado en el borde de su lado de la cama. Miró a su esposa a los ojos. La mirada azul de Videl siempre le había gustado mucho porque expresaba todo lo que ella se guardaba. Dio algunos golpecitos en la cama a su lado para que se sentara con él. Ella dudó un instante, pero acabó haciéndolo.

Los dos miraban al suelo, sin atreverse a observarse directamente.

–Videl –llamó rompiendo el silencio.

–¿Sí?

–No nos vamos a separar, ¿verdad? –preguntó Gohan con miedo e incertidumbre.

Videl, por fin, lo miró. Su inocencia la encandilaba y le devolvía a aquellos días de adolescentes donde sus preocupaciones eran mucho menores. Ahora, con la vida adulta consumiéndolos, ambos habían cambiado, pero su amor por el otro nunca se había resentido. Podían pelear, tener riñas sin importancia, distanciarse algunas veces, pero no podrían estar separados el uno del otro.

–Claro que no, tonto –contestó con una sonrisa adornando sus labios. Luego se acercó a él y le besó los labios.

–Haré todo lo posible por pasar más tiempo con vosotras.

–Y yo por mejorar mi carácter.

Ambos comenzaron a reír y se besaron lentamente.

El desgaste en las relaciones de pareja es inevitable. A veces, hacemos o decimos cosas que hacen daño al otro y de las que nos arrepentimos. Pero, con amor y confianza, se puede seguir adelante y superar los problemas porque la fuerza de esos sentimientos siempre prevalece. Siempre lo hará.

Y el amor de Gohan y Videl, tal y como su hija bien había observado, era enorme.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

No me gusta encasillarme en algo; ni leer ni escribir siempre de lo mismo. Me gusta ponerme contra las cuerdas, experimentar con diferentes fandoms y personajes. Pero, a pesar de eso, siempre volveré a Gohan y Videl porque me hace muy feliz escribir sobre ellos. Desde que estoy por aquí solo me he encontrado con gente bonita, tanto en este fandom como en otros, y no os puedo estar más agradecida.

Respecto a este fic, bueno, por mucho que nos queramos las discusiones son algo que no se puede evitar. Quien haya tenido o tenga una relación larga lo sabe.

Por cierto, el otro día le eché un vistazo a la página de Facebook de fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español (porque mi querida Lupita me recomendó participar en un concurso en el que lamentablemente no puedo) y me encantó lo que hacen. La mejor parte, en mi opinión, son las entrevistas a los autores. Me las leí todas y me encantaron. ¡Gracias por vuestro trabajo!

Nada más, espero que hayáis disfrutado con esta pequeña historia. Mil gracias por leer.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
